Love is waiting inside your heart
by Cocktail-sama
Summary: Al amanecer daría comienzo la última batalla contra Acnologia. El corazón de Lucy tenía miedo de perder a su querido Natsu Dragneel y no poder amarlo nunca más. One-shot. NaLu. [M por sed extrema de limonada XD]


**N/A: ¡Hola! :)**

**1.** Si no has visto la película, la 4ta OVA del anime, no lees el manga y no te has visto el omake de las clases de transformación con Mirajane, NO vas poder entender algunas pequeñas partes. Ah, y supongo que tiene spoilers, jejeje.

**2.** Este shot es un poquito 'pesado', si de verdad quieres leerlo, te recomiendo que lo hagas con calma, esto es para disfrutar, corazón n_n

**3.** +16. Contiene lemon/limonada dulce.

**4.** Si quieres tener feelings, ve este video antes: _youtu. be/V3oA0QimHTM _(borra el espacio).

**3.** ¿Me olvidé de Happy? o_o

**6.** Ya casi ni me acordaba de que Natsu trae bufanda XD

**7.** Por cierto, que sea extenso, no quiere decir que este shot sea bueno. ¡Ah! Y de una vez te advierto que en unas partes está medio vulgar e_e

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**~Love is waiting ****inside your heart~**_**  
**_

_El cielo está rojo esta noche,  
esta noche estamos en el filo,  
no hay estrella fugaz que nos guíe  
_

Esta podría ser la última noche. La última noche en donde todos estarían juntos, compartiendo la cena entre risas, bromas, alcohol y mucha comida deliciosa.

Los magos más fuertes de todo el reino de Fiore navegaban por medio del Magic Bomber, completa propiedad de Blue Pegasus. Era mejor conocido como "Christina"; su diseño era el más nuevo, además de que sus funciones y otros detalles había sido ajustados para la ocasión. Mantenía la forma de un ente cuadrúpedo con sus caraterísticos tonos azules, amarillo y blanco. Era una suerte que semejante cosa gigantesca pudiera elevarse en los aires. Dentro de Christina había una increíble fiesta que había iniciado a la par que el sol se iba yendo y la oscuridad los cubría. Con el paso de las horas, se oían más voces, cada vez más fuertes y animadas. La tempetarura fue bajando lentamente a partir de la medianoche, sin embargo el calor y las feromonas creándose en aquel amistodos y feliz alegre entorno no les permitían percatarse de eso.

Quienes hacían explotar casi de una manera literal todo el lugar eran los magos de Fairy Tail, en especial Natsu Dragneel junto con Gray Fullbuster, que si no fuera por Erza Scarlet que los amenazaba con sólo una de sus muchas miradas tenebrosas, Christina ya estuviera nadando con los peces, lo cual al pequeño Happy hubiera puesto a babear, afortunadamente no fue así y todo el mundo pudo relajarse. Natsu estaba realmente muy animado, demasiado animado, es decir, casi quemándose en sus propias llamas al provocar a Gray por cualquier tontería, y ya que el mago de hielo le seguía al juego daba mucha risa para unos cuantos que ya estaban medio ebrios con la mitad de las neuronas en mal funcionamiento, mientras que para otros esos dos eran unos perfectos idiotas de nivel ejecutivo.

Cana suspiró para en seguida jalar un barril a lado suyo y cargárselo a la boca con intención de darle un largo trago. A ella le encantaba el licor, el sake, el tequila, el ron, el todo producto que contuviera alcohol, lo malo es que a veces se aburría de ser la única chica dispuesta a beber hasta reventar. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un don que en nadie más aparte de ella había visto: era una maga anti resacas. Se pensaba de ella como un ser inmune, por no decir "inmortal" ante esa sustancia tan amarga y poderosa. Como sea, este día era la excepción de lo anterior, porque todos (incluyendo hasta Romeo) se llevaron un tarro de la mejor cerveza a la boca. Era nada más para mantener el calor del asunto y disfrutar del momento, el momento que todos tenían presente... podría ser el último.

Acnologia había aparecido hace semanas atrás, la furia de Fairy Tail y el pánico del pueblo de Magnolia, hicieron estallar la guerra, la cual fue razón de que los magos más fuertes se dirigieran hacia donde sería la última batalla y el fin. Por supuesto que sentían miedo, se sugestionaban al no saber con certeza el destino que les deparaba y cómo terminaría su enfrentamiento. Era seguro que la sangre correría de ambas partes, hiriendo gravemente a unos, arrevatándole la vida a otros y sin siquiera tener convicción de que ganarían. Si se perdían magos en la lucha y no ganaban, ¿cómo cargarían los demás con la culpa? Es más, no podían ni dar por hecho que ellos saldrían con vida en adelante.

-_**¡******__L_ucy! ¡Bebamos juntas! -exclamó Cana al instante de que recargó un brazo en los hombros de su amiga de cabellos rubios, y en el otro llevaba su gran y adorado barril. Su voz se oía bastante bien como para que siguiera cuerda después de haber ingerido tanto de ese líquido acerbo.

Lucy sonrió, sabiendo que tenía la mejillas rojas y lo ojos brillantes, igual que las otras chicas a su alrededor. No se negaría a lo que le estaba diciendo Cana, después de todo ella necesitaba más valor del que pudiera sacar poniéndose borracha, y no precisamente para pararse en frente de un dragón de muchos metros de alto. Tomó entre sus manos el mismo tarro del que estuvo bebiendo anteriormente y se lo acercó a su amiga de pelo castaño, ella inmediatamente le compartió de su bebida de Dioses y ambas brindaron por su amado gremio de hadas.

Por otro lado, Natsu reía al contar historias y anéctodas de las misiones más emocionantes y divertidas que había hecho con su genial equipo. No faltaba que sacara a la luz el par de veces que Erza se había caído inesperadamente en algún hoyo y decía "kya" tiernamente cual chica linda, chica linda la cual según Natsu, Erza no era ni aquí ni en China. Definitivamente esa era una parte que les gustaba a muchos, también estaba esas en donde Gray quedaba como tonto, quitándose la ropa en los momentos menos indicados, dejándolo como un completo hentai que ni para mantener los calzoncillo en su lugar era bueno. Pero eso no era lo mejor de acuerdo a como Natsu catalogaba cada recuerdo (a pesar de que un Gray desnudo a media pelea fuese verdaderamente merecedor de un Oscar por dar risa infinita): para él, las ocasiones en donde tenía un poquito de Lucy eran los mejores, no obstante, de esos contaba casi nada, pues se guardaba los más pervertidos para sí solito. Como aquel día en donde le apretó sus enormes melones y le vio todas las curvas al descubierto.

Curiosamente, con las sonrosadas chicas pasaba algo que los rabos verdes como eran el maestro Makarov y Macao no podían dejar pasar desapercibido. La muchacha de las cartas mágicas agarraba cachondamente los grandes atributos de la maga celestial. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que ocurría, sin embargo, Lucy se preguntaba por qué sólo se las tocaba a ella, es decir, no era la única y tampoco la última chica tetona en la faz de la tierra, ahí a su lado habían más mujeres bonitas a las cuales también les podría manosear la delantera. Lissana era una buena opción para empezar. Quizá era por haber sido amigas que compartieron la bañera en su casa un día. Sólo le quedaba suspirar mientras Cana seguía con lo suyo y los hombres se acercaban a la escena con rostros degeneradamente graciosos. Muy disgustada no se veía gracias al maravilloso poder del alcohol que le freía el sentido común y la dejaba atontada como si la hubieran golpeado, más pómulos rojos y los labios entreabiertos. Para su mala suerte, Natsu fue a echar un vistazo con una cara inocente y todo su cuerpo se le calentó rápidamente. Lucy había quedado inmóvil, con las manos de la morena aún jugando con sus pechos.

-_**Eshtoy segura de que todosh desean hacer eshto... ¡pero nadie más puede tocar las tetas de Lushy!**_ -hipó Cana a la mitad, interrumpiendo sus frases.

La mayoría de los magos rieron, y así, la noche siguió haciéndose más oscura y fría que antes. La comida fue desapareciendo minuto a minuto, los chicos iban cayendo de uno en uno directo al suelo tanto por el cansancio como por su cabeza, pues ya tenían más alcohol que sangre en su cerebro. El tremendo ruido disminuyó considerablemente cuando más de la mitad de los magos quedaron dormidos, pocos fueron los que tuvieron la decencia, sensatez y el juico de irse a una habitación para tumabarse en la cama. Tal vez había sido una "mala idea" que festejaran antes de que iniciara la guerra; por dos motivos, principalmente por las pocas horas que tendría para dormir, y el otro no importa.

Erza bajó de la terraza que tenía Christina en lo más alto, nadie supo que ahí arriba se había quedado de encontrar con un muchacho de cabello azul y tatuaje rojo en la mejilla. Los ojos café de Titania parecían haber llorado hasta el punto de hincharse de tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento. Ella tenía un profundo sentimiento hacia Jellal Fernandes, tanto que su pecho se comprimía cada que pensaba en él. No quería perderlo, era lo que la hacía seguir viva y su más fiel esperanza era aquel amor que sentía hacia él, porque precisamente esta noche Jellal le había dicho que también la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, diciéndole que la protegería a como dé lugar, incluso hasta el punto de sacrificar su propia vida por salvar la de ella. Erza sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una bofetada y luego lo abrazó, acogiéndolo en su pecho mientras salían las lágrimas. ¿Qué se suponía significa eso? Declarándole primero que la quería para después decirle que moriría si era necesario. Jellal era un estúpido. Erza quiso quedarse quince minutos más en la mesa a cerciorarse de que todos los magos fueran a renovar sus energías. Se quedó pensando en quiénes eran los que faltaban y resultaron ser los miembros de su equipo más otra personita que ya se había quedado dormida sentada en una silla: Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Juvia.

Juvia Loxar no había sido capaz de resistir hasta que su Gray-sama decidiera ir a acostarse, pero con ilusiones de seguir esperándolo y pensando que al quedarse un mágico momento llegaría, según ella, algo así como que Gray la besara o al menos le dijera "dulces sueños", la emocionaron. El resultado no había sido el que se imaginó para nada, estaba segura de que sí iba a lograr aguantar unos minutos más, pero no. El mago de hielo se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola como lo hacen con las princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Erza miró la actitud del pelinegro y lo único que hizo fue sonreírle aprobatoriamente. Gray se retiró a llevar a Juvia a un cuarto, burlándose internamente de un Lyon que yacía en el suelo posterior a mucho licor y distintos intentos fallidos de tener la atención de Juvia.

La maga de agua a pocos pasos de que Fullbuster quedara frente la entrada de una habitación, comenzó a despertar, para cuando Gray giró la perilla, ella musitó:

-_**Gray-sama...**_

Él sonrió con calma, entró y la puerta se cerró suavemente.

Entretanto, Lucy caminó al balcón después de recibir la orden de Erza de irse a descansar. ¿Qué pensaba la maga estelar al no estar durmiendo siento ya de madrugada? Toda la cerveza que se había bebido pudo ser un factor que le robó el sueño, pero no convencía del todo tan mal justificación, porque el etanol en realidad ponía a las personas somnolientas. Entonces, ¿qué le pasaba a Lucy Heartfilia? Se acercó hasta el barandal blanco y se quedó admirando el paisaje nocturno, posó las manos en el helado metal y dejó que el frígido viento rozara su piel desprotegida a la vez que ladeaba sus rubios cabellos. Cerró los ojos lentamente y suspiró sin prisa alguna. Sintió la frescura un rato después de estar ahí, sin embargo, el fuerte color rojo de sus mejillas no se desvanecía, su cabeza aún la tenía caliente de tantos vagos sentimientos que revoloteaban adentro. Podía estar a horas de tener delante suyo a una terrible criatura, pero lastimosamente en lo único que podía pensar era en Natsu. Estaba asustada, lo admitía sinceramente, y le dolía que ya no había vuelta atrás, porque en este día tan cargado de incertidumbres no le podía llegar de golpe, confesándole que lo quería tanto que le faltaba el aire y ardía de vergüenza de vez en cuando por imaginarse dándole un beso. Dejaba el hecho de que estuviera embriagada, ¡estaba enamorada y le afectaba mucho más! Empezó a temblar ligeramente a causa de sus pensamiento. Era una cobarde, ya lo sabía, una simple maga que jamás ganaba por sí sola, que necesitaba de sus amigos para "salir victoriosa". Le estaba afectando de sobremanera sacar sus temores en ese preciso momento. Cuando sospechó que sus ojos se pondrían a lagrimear, sonrió de lado sorpresivamente al rememorar las veces en que Natsu la salvaba. Ya lo entendía, en realidad no era como si mereciera la pena lo que le pasara a ella, sino que Natsu era quien corría más peligro, porque era un tonto impulsivo que prendía sus llamas colmado de determinación. Si le pasaba algo a él, Lucy se iba a desplomar, no podría respirar y... así se sentía al creer que llegaría el día en que no volvería a ver a su querido Natsu Dragneel.

-_**Lucy**_ -la voz que la maga tanto anhelaba le hablara esa noche, había llegado en un dulce susurro que le hizo dar la vuelta y recibirlo con una débil curva en sus labios-, _**¿por qué sigues despierta?**_

Su simple presencia hacía dentro de ella cosas inexplicables. Aceleraba su corazón pero al mismo tiempo lo acallaba amablemente, como si se tratara de una bestia y él fuera su domador. Asimismo aumentaba la temperatura de todo su cuerpo, se ponía nerviosa, enmudecía, adquiría un intenso color rojo en el rostro y sus piernas le fallaban. ¿En serio él aún no se daba cuenta de que ella lo amaba con locura? Lucy bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada.

-_**Natsu... Yo...**_

El mago de fuego se adentró irónicamene a aquel hueco de Christina que conlleva a fuera hasta quedar a un costado de su amiga pelirrubia. Miró por un santiamén esa oscura vista que el cielo les ofrecía, manteniendo serenas cada facción de su cara; hacía ese rostro que a Lucy le gustaba, pues se veía guapo y maduro, dando por hecho que lo próximo que dijera sería verdad o un asunto serio.

-_**¿Estás asustada, Lucy?**_

La chica se quedó callada, no era tan fácil. Decirle que era una señorita temerosa no iba a llevar a ningún lado, ya conocía a su nakama, le diría que todo saldría bien, que la protegería o algo así, pero ella no quería escuchar eso, porque sabía que no todo estaría bien, que alguien saldría herido sino es que muerto, y no quería ver ese destino tan cruel, sin embargo, tampoco quería salir huyendo, dándole la espalda a todos sus amigos por la tonta razón de que era débil y frágil como un maldito pedazo de pan. Lucy mordió su labio inferior, pasando de largo la pregunta de Natsu, prefirió mirarlo a los ojos, admirar esos preciosos ojos verde olivo semejantes a los de un poderoso dragón. ¿Y si le decía de una vez sus sentimientos?

-_**Natsu**_ -llamó la maga estelar-, _**sígueme, por favor.**_

La rubia llevó su propia mano derecha a coger la de él, de inmediato andó por el pasillo, y lo fue guiando a la habitación en donde ella planeaba dormir. Para Natsu eso último había sido raro, su semblante varió a uno que denotaba confunsión, ¿a dónde lo llevaba Lucy? Él también había consumido algo del súper alcohol especial de la chica Alberona, y aún así, seguía en sus cabales pues mucha bebida no tomó como un condenado adicto. Que su amiga lo arrastrara no era lo único extraño, las palabras de Lucy había salido en un tono de voz dulce, femenino y blando. El dragon slayer ya había descubierto muchos modos y tonos de las cuerdas vocales de esa chica, no obstante, las impresiones nunca terminaban por lo que esta noche conoció otra: una nueva que le gustó mucho oír. ¿La tenía que descifrar o entender? ¿Cómo entendería algo que no estaba ni resuelto? ¿Y cómo era eso de que Lucy se volvía un acertijo así tan de repente? ¿Desde cuándo? Ahora su mente daba vueltas.

Lucy tragó saliva antes de poner su otra mano en la puerta que tenía contraria a sus narices. Se armó de valor casi por arte de magia y giró el picaporte de bronce. Entró apresuradamente junto con un atolondrado Natsu y se encerró con él al poner el pestillo. Fuera de esa recámara había un silencio digno de la madrugada, mientras que dentro todo se tornaría ruidosamente abrumador. Sin soltar la mano de Natsu bajó la mirada, ruborizada en todo el campo de sus delicadas mejillas. Ya era tiempo de que el idiota se enterara de que él mismo era lo más importante de la vida de Lucy Heartfilia, que su misma existencia era lo que desde hace muchos días, la hacían sonreír y seguir viviendo feliz en Fairy Tail. Porque ella tenía un precioso capricho: tener permiso de amar a Natsu para siempre.

-_**Natsu, yo...**_ -empezó a decir la maga luego de un par de minutos en silencio-. _**Na-natsu, y-yo...**_ -su garganta la traicionó y las palabras huyeron. Esas bastardas podían hacerlo, pero ella no. Lucy no huiría nunca más.

La iluminasión era limitada, el ambiente era romántico una vez se analizaba el alrededor. Al estar cerca de la cama, Lucy se atrevió a abalanzarse directo a Natsu, y como planeó, él cayó ciertamente sobre el mullido y cómodo colchón, con ella encima suyo. El muchacho instintivamente la había tomado de la cintura inmediatamente se tambaleó por el inesperado peso lanzado hacia él. No estaba diciéndole gorda a Lucy, claro que no, si así hubiera sido, hubiera tenido un golpe. El movimiento fue tan fugaz que obviamente Natsu no lo había visto venir, mas eso no significaba que tan de repente se tuviera que sentir condenadamente nervioso, con la sangre interna de sus venas coagulándose y a punto de gritar como es ocurrente. Tenía a su nakama aplastándolo, sus sensuales curvas apretaban en su contra y el aroma natural de la chica mezclado con alcohol se había colado a sus fosas nasales. Nada mal para un hombre, ¿verdad? Lo "malo" era que un chaval como Salamander no daba en el clavo. No encontraba razón para la cual Lucy se le lanzara súbitamente.

Si uno se paraba en la puerta, a la vista, la cama se ubicaba en la esquina derecha superior hasta tocar pared tanto la cabecera como el lado respectivo en donde está. Era una matrimonial, de un muy buen confort y tenía un edredón de motivos sencillos en tonos ocre con blanco. A la izquierda de la cama se hallaba un buró de manera, colocado al medio de él, una lámpara de mesa, la cual era el único utensilio que les proporcionaba luz.

Lucy conservó esa posición por un lapso. Natsu no le decía nada y ya no sabía qué pensar, era como si supiera perfectamente que su mirada se había nublado, no quería verla a los ojos. Todo se iba yendo por el caño paulatinamente, torturando a la maga pelirrubia. Ella se encogió, pasó sus manos al pecho de su compañero y se aferró a él. No fue mucho después que la chica empezó a temblar, era tan patética que en verdad no sabía qué hacer, no sabía ni por qué había hecho eso, por qué no había detenido su impulso de aventarse a Natsu hace minutos. Sus ojos café iniciaron a llenarse de lágrimas, los abrió enormemente, y se obligó a no pestañear para impedir que el río salado se desbordara desesperadamente. La mano del dragon slayer tocó un hombro de Lucy, inminentemente ella se sobresaltó y subió la cabeza, dándole por fin a Natsu, la imagen del estado en que se encontraba su endeble rostro. Natsu quedó desconcertado. Esas brillantes estrellas en sus ojos resplandecían aún más de lo normal, sus mejillas no podían pintarse de un rojo más fuerte que el que tenía, sus labios hacían esfuerzo por mantener guardados los gimoteos, y no quería ni imaginar el ahogo que seguramente sentía en su pecho al tragarse tantos sollozos. Pero sobre todo, esas cristalinas lágrimas salían muy quitadas de la pena, haciéndola quebrarse. Lucy no había llorado así desde que Eclair se había ido.

Natsu decidió reconfortarla en un abrazo, antes había considerado probar con una caricia pero concluyó en que eso iba a ser tonto, por lo que dirigió sus manos detrás de la fina espalda, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a nada de tocarla, pasó algo.

-_**Lu...**_

-_**Natsu, te quiero **_-murmuró la maga, tiritando, con unas inmensas ganas de ocultar su rostro. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No que ya no escaparía? Lucy fue agachando la cabeza. Natsu creyó haber oído mal; lo bueno fue que la dulce rubia se encargó de no dejarle ninguna duda al tener otro de sus impulsos de mujer. Alzó la mirada, y confesó en una aguda voz distorcionada por el llanto-: _**Tengo miedo de perderte, no sé qué hacer, no quiero alejarme de ti, no... ¡Natsu, te quiero! Te quiero... ¡no sabes cuánto te quiero!**_

Al fin lo había dicho; y una opresión desapareció de inmediato.

¿Y ahora qué? También la quería, ella era lo más preciado que él tenía en el mundo, la razón por la que sabía que debía de ganar, era mantenerla a salvo, hacerla feliz y verla reír a la vez que hacía esos tiernos gestos infantiles. Tan espléndida y preciosa como sólamente Lucy Heartfilia sabría hacerlo, risueña, suave, cálida. La comisura de Natsu fue arqueándose despaciosamente, contrastando una sonrisa llena de alegría. No había mejor sueño que este que se le había concedido; su situación era envidiable, las anchas caderas de la rubía le quedaban perfectamente arriba de su miembro, además de que sus carnales senos se restregaban una y otra vez en su pecho por tanto lloriqueo. Sentía absolutamente todo por esa chica, inclusive la deseaba brutalmente, fantasías eróticas tenía muchas, todas con Lucy como la estelar, y no refiriéndose a su magia, sino a que ella era la excluiva para todos los pensamientos pervertidos del dragon slayer, lo cuales ya habían llegado a la parte más alta. Lucy contra un árbol, Lucy arriba de la barra, Lucy acostada en la mesa, Lucy en la playa, Lucy en la ducha, Lucy en todo el puto mundo, desnuda, con él, haciéndola suya. Gimiendo su nombre, pidiéndole que usara más fuerza, empalagándose de amor. Maldita sea, era un hombre que ni el chiste se haría gay.

Natsu presintió muy bien que su nakama se asustaría en algún punto, pues era normal, sabiendo que se acercaba la bomba más grande de la batalla, cualquier humado dejaría salir esa sensación de alerta. La chica no era débil, mas la maga más superpoderosa de todo el continente, tampoco. No lo iba a ocultar también, Natsu sentía recelo de sí mismo, recelo del futuro de Lucy, definitivamente le quería pedir que no fuera, que se quedara a salvo en la ciudad, esperando por él. Natsu pasó una mano a la cabecita de Lucy y le alborotó los cabellos en una caricia al estilo Dragneel. Vaya, ¿en serio ella lo quería?

-**_Sabes que estás un poco ebria, ¿verdad, Lucy?_**

La chica asintió quedamente. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban inocentemente, su amor no era más que un puñado de sentimientos encerrados. ¿Por qué Natsu no los aceptaba? Bueno, Lucy era un caso cuando estaba borracha, la primera y última vez se había comportado como una gatita toda juguetona, más pegajosa y dulzona que la miel, medio inconsciente, abiertamente una atrevida.

-_**Pero, yo en verdad te quiero, Natsu**_ -dijo entrecortadamente y bajando el tono de su voz-. _**Natsu, por favor, prométeme que vas a estar bien, por que si no, yo... yo...**_

No le gustataba quedarse viéndola como estúpido mientras se rompía en miles de pedacitos a pesar de que a la vista ella lucía más preciosa gracias a la tenue iluminación reflejándose en su piel. Si tanto la quería como para encenderse en el otro sentido, se encargaría de su tristeza, correspondiendo a sus sentimientos. En un pestañeo, Natsu la giró agresivamente con ayuda de sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta de cuándo o como, Lucy había quedado tendida a la orilla del colchón pegada a la pared, con el mago de fuego arriba suyo. El edredón quedó desordenado después de eso, con una almohada a punto de caerse y las otras dándole comodidad a Lucy.

Ya no tuvo voluntad de llorar. Esa brillante mirada verde la contemplaron como un dragón celoso vigilaba a la princesa del castillo. Se admiraron en silencio, su corazón latió aprisa, quedó hipnotizada, absorta, enamorada, ya no tenía palabras para describir esto que la invadía de lleno. Vaciló antes de hacer llegar ambas manos a las mejillas del muchacho pelirrosa, sus labios de seda y ojos se entornaron empapados de ilusión. Ante el afectivo tacto femenino, Natsu fue aproximándose a la boca de Lucy; tardío, ansioso, derrotado por las descomunales ganas de saborear sus labios de fresa. Los jóvenes magos nublaron su vista para disfrutal del placer de juntar sus bocas en un casto beso. Natsu hizo presión torpemente, y cortó el roze, en seguida sus pupilas se sorprendieron de ver a una Lucy sofocada y ligeramente despeinada, desarreglada de la ropa y vulnerable. ¡No! No debía rememorar uno de sus muchos sueños depravados.

Lucy tomó aire. Se sentía plenamente feliz de poder amar a Natsu. ¿Cómo llorar cuando has besado al amor de tu vida? Empero, no lo entendía, volvió a sentir sus agua en las mejillas. ¿Por qué? Porque el miedo no se esfumaba por completo, tal vez y había sido idiota al hacer esto, ahora estaba más angustiada que nunca.

-_**N-natsu, no voy a poder dejar de llorar**_ -se lamentó. Y lo que pasó después, la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Natsu sonrió amablemente y bajó hasta la frente de la maga celestial para consederle un besito, con una mano empezó a acariciarle las puntas de su dorada cabellera y así fue descendiendo en cada caricia. Pasó sus labios de los sienes a la barbilla, trazando un camino imborrable hecho a cien con besos. Se detuvo a lamerme los rastros de lágrimas secas y las gotas que recién habían salido. Lucy suspiró al sentir los tibios labios del muchacho llegar a su cuello. A tan corta distancia de una curva tan sensible, Natsu pudo percibir de golpe el fragante aroma a caramelo similar a la vainilla que emanaba de la sensible piel de la chica. Ella podía tener dos litros de alcohol en el organismo pero su olor tan embriagante no se extinguía ni un poco, seguía igual de fresco que el día en que la conoció y marcó su existencia. Esa mujer lo traía loco, suelto como un animal, no había palabras decentes para describirlo. Lucy lo abrazó sin esforzarse, necesitaba sentirlo junto a ella, calentarse con el fuego de Natsu y nada más. Repentinamente, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron sin aviso previo, todo por la culpa de un travieso cazador que se aventuró a consentir otras sensitivas parte de su cuerpo.

La respiración de Natsu se hacía densa conforme transcurrían los minutos. El mago de fuego dedicó todo el tiempo con el que merecía ser tratada la piel de la rubia. Sus besos atacaron en el nacimientos de los pechos de la dulce Lucy, ella "retrocedió" al instante, arqueando contrariamente la espalda y manteniendo los brazos rodeando a su nakama. Gimió suavecito, abrió grande sus ojos café y miró que Natsu había empezado a lamerla.

En la cabeza de Natsu, nada estaba nítido, una parte de él le gritaba a todo pulmón que la hiciera suya de una buena vez, la otra, lo tachaba de insensible y aprovechado. Gruñó al alcanzar un impulso salvaje de arrancarle las ropas y así poder deleitarse de su sensual cuerpo, no obstante, se contuvo. Mordió el borde de la blusa que Lucy traía puesta, y detrás de ella apareció un bonito encaje rosa; sonrió contra la piel femenina haciendo que sus colmillos rasparan. Qué va, era un pervertido flechado. Escurrió sus manos a la tela y la abrió, dejando ante su vista el bonito sostén de la rubia, joder, estaba lleno de encajes, eso era lindo. Muy bien, ¿cómo es que Lucy usaba ropa así?, se volvía a preguntar el Salamander. A veces parecía que sus grandes atributos se le iban a salir, si de por sí toda la tela terminaba rasgada (que por cierto, ponía al descubierto que la chica no se preocupaba de vez en cuando por usar brasier). Ya se iba a poner a pensar en babosadas nuevamente. No era culpa suya, era de Lucy. Lo había embobado con sus enormes, redondos y suculentos frutos, esa ropa bonita de tono rosáceo sólo lo tentaba aún más. Se diría tarado si no los manoseaba al menos un poco, ya había tenido la suerte de haberlos tenido entre sus manos unas dos veces, la primera indirectamente cuando se transformó en ella y la segunda cuando los tocó en vivo y en directo, y vaya que fue en vivo. Pero tampoco se olvidaba de las veces que su cara por raras razones de este raro universo, terminaba metida entre los mismo grandes pechos. Qué gozada para Natsu.

La pobre de Lucy se estremeció por la arrebatante acción del chico de fuego. Ella podía saberlo sin que él se lo dijera, era oficial, no había marcha atrás, Natsu se había "encendido". No le quedaba de otra más que corresponder a sus necesidades y darle atención. No buscada otro remedio como apartarlo o decirle que no estaba lista, a la mierda, sí estaba lista. No lo quería como a un amor de primavera, lo amaba, y amaría hasta el fin de su vida. Lucy enderezó la espalda, apoyando las manos en los hombros del joven mago, haciendo ver por error, como si intentara detenerlo, lo cual hizo que él se sobresaltara. Habiedo quedado sentada, la rubia tomó entre sus delgadas manos el rostro de Natsu y lo arrimó a su pecho. Él quedó cautivado, en esa posición no sólo sentía la suavidad de sus acolchonadas curvas, sino que también oía el retumbar del corazón de Lucy, apacible y sincero.

-_**Natsu, te amo**_ -susurró luego de dibujar una tímida sonrisa-. **_Por favor, quédate conmigo._**

Y por apretar al dragon slayer contra sí misma, él se descontroló, relativamente, como un demonio. La agarró de la cintura y la tumbó nuevamente en la cama, provocando un "kya" de parte de ella por la sorpresa. ¿Eso había sido el permiso de poder hacerle el amor? No tenía diez años, sabían perfectamente lo significaba tocar a una mujer, poseerla, hacerle sentir placer y más. Tal vez se hacía el tonto muy a menudo pero no por eso lo podían tildar de asexual o tarado como si de verdad no supiera nada respecto a ese asunto.

Su cuerpo se había excitado a partir de la confesión de Lucy, y después del pequeño beso que se dieron, las llamas le inundaron el cuerpo. Redujo toda la distancia que los separaba y la volvió a besar tiernamente. Lucy aceptó gustosa, yendo a enredar sus finos dedos en la áspera melena de Natsu, y así dejó que el dragon slayer hiciera lo que quisiera. Siguieron besuquéandose con vehemencia, él recorrió el cuerpo de ella con sus manos como cuantas veces ya había querido hacerlo; aumentaron la energía y al próximo minuto ya se comían las bocas, sedientos de beber del otro. Lucy se pegó más al Salamander, con ganas de fundirse con él y todo el calor de un volcán. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un tono carmín y los ojos le brillaban, haciéndose en las pupilas un tatuaje de la imagen del muchacho. Natsu coló su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, provocándola dar un ahogado gemido al percibir la ardiente cosa viscola. Suspiró, era malditamente estimulante compartir saliva de boca en boca. Sin embargo, llegó el tiempo en el que su pecho requería extenderse por culpa de sus pulmones que le exigían aire. No, ¿por qué necesitaba respirar? Natsu ya estaba por tantear sobre la minifalda mientras lo absobía la lasciba sensación de ese beso. No hubo de otra, Lucy se apartó de los labios de Natsu, sus ojos chocolate se habían humedecido de la adrenalina que sentía su frágil cuerpo. Y el seductor hilo pendiendo del su labio sólo calentaba más el asunto. Lucy se cubrió la boca con la mano, avergonzada, es que, demonios, sólo era su segundo beso y había sido fantástico, casi se desmayaba cuando su propia lengua se daba un revolcón con la de Natsu. Trató de recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración, pero fue imposible al sentir que el mago de fuego bajaba a sus piernas. Él le quitó las botas despreocupadamente después de haberse quitado el calzado propio, en cuanto a lo próximo, Lucy no tuvo de otra más que mirar.

Natsu fue arrastrando las medias y conforme iba dejando desnudas las piernas de la chica, fue agregando húmedos besos por su nívea piel. El hada sintió cosquillas entretando pensaba en que ese chico era un encanto, su lado de niño nunca se iba. Poco después creyó todo lo contrario, pues él al botar la prenda al suelo se disponía a pasarle la lengua por toda la extremidad, haciendo que Lucy se retorciera de gusto. Se sentían tan abrasadoras las caricias de ese dragon slayer lujurioso que esperaba no le dejara quemaduras. Gimió despacio, cuidando de no sacar todo el volumen, Lucy sólo se relajó entre las almohadas susurrando su nombre. Cuando Natsu ya había terminado de marcar las torneadas y femeninas piernas, se relamió los labios y sacando una malvada risa pasó las manos bajo la faldita de la guapa Lucy. Ya quería echar un vistazo entre sus piernas; quizá y éste era el pensamiento más obsceno que tenía, lo ilusionaba (de una manera retorcida) ver a su chica toda mojada. Quitarle la ropa interior incluso lo dejaba en segundo plano, lo encendía más chupar "partes especiales" según él. O al menos así le pasaba en sueños.

La despojó de su minifalda y lo que miró lo dejó medio pasmado medio sonrojado.

-_**Lucy, ¡¿traes calzones de corazoncitos?!**_

-_**¡idiota!**_ -exclamó abochornada, dándole un puñetazo que lo apartó de su cuerpo, e inmediatamente se cubrió la cara para que él no pudiera verla, removiéndose en su lugar.

¿Por qué lo golpeaba? Es decir, maldición, ya se había enterado de las miniaturas que ella usaba para según taparse esa parte, pero, Dios, ¿bragas rosas con muchos corazones rojos? Eso era lindo hasta para él, o bueno, mejor dicho, veía lindo que una chica los llevara puestos. Y Lucy era una chica curvilínea que lucía casi de una manera criminal esa clase de lencería. Natsu suspiró, ella ya no tenía la mayoría de su ropa y continuaba sonrojándose. Eso le recordó que él también debía sacarse algunas, así que lanzó su como se llame que tiene una sola manga (bien, ya había siendo hora de que dejara ver a Lucy su trabajado cuerpo), y también la bufanda (Igneel no se iba a enojar por eso).

Se acercó a la chica y la tomó de su muñeca izquierda suavemente, ella se resistió un instante y al siguiente, se descubrió completamente el rostro. Bajó la mirada, apenada... es que Natsu sólo tenía puestos los pantalones. Pestañeó varias veces, intentando aclararse, lo miró a los ojos y su timidez se largó. Se aventó a él en un abrazo. Era tan romántico seguir con tan sólo esa lámpara iluminando sus cuerpos.

Inesperadamente, Natsu se estremeció al sentir los tersos labios de la chica sobre su pecho. Lucy empezaba a descontrolarlo una vez más, la cual añadiría a la lista. De vez en cuando, entre esos cortos besos, murmuraba el nombre del mago pelirrosa. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue la venganza que la rubia ejecutaba al pasar su acuosa lengua en la tostada piel del Salamander. Hace rato que su amiguito de abajo había despertado, agrandándose acorde lo que veía y tocaba, aseguraba ya tendría la erección más impresionante y dolorosa de su vida. Ahora a Lucy se le ocurría lamerlo, qué bien, qué bien. Su sexo palpitaba de impaciencia cada que la rubia le entregaba un beso más.

Y Lucy Heartfilia lo sabía al tener contra su vientre aquel duro miembro de Natsu a punto de explotar. Después de todo, Lucy igual tenía sus momentos de niña... mala.

_"Si juegas con fuego, puedes quemarte"_ ¡Qué frase más trillada! ¿Que acaso no existía algo como: _"Si enciendes a un dragón ya te chin...*"_? Natsu moría por también estar sintiendo los senos femeninos restregándose en él, qué suerte la de Lucy de ser mujer porque eso le quitaba el peso de sentir las hormonas como miles de toros encabronados.

El dragon slayer la tomó bruscamente de la barbilla y le plantó un beso a sabiendas de que ella estaba indefensa y concentrada en torturarlo a él, evidentemente la chica no se lo esperaba al dar un ligero grito en cuanto fue atacada con energía. Pero Natsu Dragneel era inteligente aunque muchos no se lo creyeran; la besó logrando de ese modo que ella enredara las manos en su cuello y se le olvidara todo lo demás que no fuera esa irresistible lengua de Natsu. Lucy había entendido que su parte favorita era besarse con el mago de fuego.

Ella provó con morder a su amado, pero no salió del todo bien, pues él se había adelantado y sintió su rostro evaporarse en rojo puro al percibir ya dentro de ella esa inquieta lengua que se movía distinto a lo que ya había experimentado. Se embarullaba en una amorosa danza, como si hubiera recibido clases de cómo dar besos. Se sentía en el puto cielo, Natsu besaba con un Dios, no quedaba de otra más que dejarse consentir. Era mucho el acaloramiento, la excitación, el amor los rodeaba por completo, qué bendito placer tan mágico y fogoso. Lucy se quería quedar con el sabor de Natsu para ella solita.

Natsu llevó las manos al broche del sostén y aventó a Lucy de golpe, rompiendo así el apasionate ósculo mientras sonreía triunfal por haberse deshecho de aquella prenda tan ingrata que no quería que él acosara las redondas nenas que tenía Lucy, quien volvía a caer en la comodidad de la cama, ahora reposando los brazos arriba de su cabeza, con sus dorados cabellos esparcidos en hebras por aquí y por allá, rodeada de almohadas blancas, y su sonrojo nunca faltaba, porque siempre la hacía ver más hermosa y provocativa. La maga celestial naturalmente se cohibió al dejar sus sensibles montes a plena vista del chico que le gustaba, era tan raro, porque no podía evitar tener leventados los pezones y mucho menos eso de que ante la excitación, lo senos se le hicharan. Natsu posó su vista en ella, surcando una sonrisa perversa, se notaba seriamente interesado en conocer a esas bonitas chicas, importándole poco que su querida maga ya se había empeñado en cubrirlas con las palmas de sus manos. ¿Por qué las chicas eran así? ¿Por qué no entendían que si había algo en el mundo que les gustaba a los hombres eran los senos? Fuesen grandes o pequeñitos, a todas maneras, eran un arma infalibre para embelesar.

Puso sus manos sobre los deseados pechos a la vez que se acomodaba sobre Lucy, ella gimió en el acto, más alto y claro a comparación de las pocas veces de antes, cerró sus ojos castaños y la boca rápidamente. Ya se había estado preguntando el por qué Lucy no aumentaba la cantidad de esos gritos tan celestiales, le urgía oír un par más, su parte favorita para él, era en donde ella pronunciaba su nombre con la voz super melosa y dulce. Para sus desarrollados sentidos de dragon slayer era casi como escuchar ángeles a un nuevo nivel, un nivel mega supremo. Dio un apretón más a lo que tenía agarrando en sus manos, absorbiendo la suavidad, con un dolor bajo los pantalones, ¡ya no sabía ni qué era estar encendido! Su diccionario era un maldito. Siguió con el habilidoso masaje, excitado, pero molesto por una Lucy que se resistía a gemir. Esto era diferente a cuando se había provechado de una Lucy voladora (y al natural) a media guerra contra Mirai Rogue. La carne de esa divina parte de la maga se sentía esponjadita, se moldeaba fácilmente a como él le gustara, eran tan enormes que a penas y podía abarcarlos por completo. Tenía ganas de llevarse uno a la boca y darle un mordisco, degustar el botón rosáceo, para así hacer que ella suspirara en su oído. Descendió libidinosamente a su objetivo, y a punto de comerse el dulce, la rubia lo detuvo. Natsu maldijo en su interior. Lucy negaba con la cabeza, como rogándole que por favor no lo hiciera. ¿Por qué Lucy era tan sexy cuando le negaba algo? Y para empezar, ¿desde cuando pensaba en que Lucy se veía sexy? Natsu puso una cara de niño encaprichado.

-_**Lucy, ¿por qué no me dejas lamértelos?**_

-_**Estoy muy sensible, idiota. N-no podemos hacer mucho ruido, los demás están durmiendo.**_

¿Cómo pensaba la rubia entonces que él la penetraría? Quién sabe, al fin y al cabo, tal vez el objetivo de esto sólo era dejarse caliente y ya. Nadie había dicho que terminarían siendo uno solo.

-_**Lucy, así no voy a poder hacerte mía...**_

-**_¿Y c-cómo planeas hacer eso si aún ni me quitas las bragas?_** -preguntó, desviando la mirada.

Esa había sido la monedita que puso a funcionar a la máquina como era correcto. Natsu no necesitó de un libro para entender eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto la cueva húmeda de Lucy, su nueva aventura le había llegado, como de costumbre, a lado de Lucy. Explorar ahí abajo era un trabajo que ni un ninja nin-nin podía hacer, el dragon slayer de fuego era el único cualificado en meterse "a ese sitio". Entre unas risitas, se situó debido para que su cara quedara delante de los corazones que ella traía puestos. Desde este día, esas serían sus favoritas. Tiró del elástico de la ropa interior y poco a poco las sacó en su totalidad. Ese atrevimiento lo dejó ciego un santiamén, joder, aquí se venía lo mejor. Lucy puso las manos encima de su cara una vez Natsu le abrió las piernas, lo que él admiró fue el mismo paraíso. Decir que Lucy derrochaba su néctar era vulgar, mas lo preciso para definir el estado de su intimidad. Natsu ya estaba excitado, de hecho se preguntaba por qué aún no rasgaba su pantalón, pero oler directamente los jugos de la muchacha le habían reventado la cabeza de tanta sangre que subió en ella. Lo malo es que quería beber de ahí, y eso seguro a la chica no le iba a gustar. ¡Qué la maga celestial gritara de una buena vez! Si los demás se despertaban, pues qué bien, ya si metían sus narices en donde no los llamaban era su bronca. Lucy no estaba viendo, por lo que metió la cabeza hasta el fondo y besó el clítoris de la señorita.

Ella gritó sonoramente. No tardó en alterarse y regresó a callar su boca, esta vez haciendo uso de sus dos palmas, apretando con fuerza. Natsu se deslizó hacia el palpitante hueco y le introdujo la lengua de golpe, esa parte de Lucy era igual de suavecita que todas las demás, un poco salada pero rica. Se relamió los labios entretando esperaba que saliera más de aquella especial esencia, y pensándoselo mejor, chupó los abultados labios de su carnosa vagina.

Lucy estaba derritiéndose, licuándose por dentro, escurriéndose por toda la cama. Se retorcía de placer mientras babeaba sus manos que seguía con el intento de no dejar salir ruidos indebidos. Oh, diablos, las manos ya no servían, su saliva se salía de tanto que abría la boca. Tomó una almohada y la abrazó a la vez que hundía su cara en ella, ya había empezado a sudar, sofocándose extremadamente, su estómago estaba todo alborotado, le dolía tener que aguantar lo gritos de placer que Natsu le provocaba. Se despegó del almohadón cinco minutos para ver cómo el mago continuaba comiéndose su sexo. No iba a patearlo. No quería hacerlo, lo que quería era que siguiera lamiéndola hasta que quedara satisfecho, quería hacerlo feliz, aunque tuviera que gemir contra el colchón. Tenía que resistir inclusive con todo y los ojos llorosos y las mejillas en el infierno.

Natsu succionó, viendo de reojo cómo la maga celestial abría la boca pero sin que saliera sonido alguno, así que se detuvo; y fue limpiándose a lengüetando los restos de la lubricación de Lucy antes de ascender al cuello y sonreír.

Lucy gracias al cielo, pudo relajarse un santo minuto. Sin embargo, la maldita situación finalmente salía a la luz. Era tiempo de sentir a la chica, de ponerse a jugar, de... como dicen vulgarmente "follar". Él ya había sido lo suficientemente paciente como para tener permitido hacer esto, así que no se iba a detener en la mejor parte.

Suspiró, tendido en la cama, sin contar con lo próximo: la maga celestial fue colocándose sobre él poniendo unos coquetos ojos de enamorada. Curvó sus labios en una pícara sonrisita y llevó un dedo índice a delinear los marcados músculos del joven mago, acomodando mejor las piernas a los costados, aparentemente sin cansarse de seducirlo hasta la muerte. Su dedo había parado a dibujar círculos invisibles en toda la extensión del bronceado abdomen de Natsu, y después de un rato, los gráciles dedos femeninos llegaron al borde del 'pequeño' pantalón blanco. Meneó la caderas impacientemente, nerviosa de la imagen que estaba a punto de entrar a su cabeza, y entonces lo hizo. Desnudó de un tirón la hombría del dragon slayer de fuego. Sus blancas manos vibraron y todo su ser se quedó atónito por haber visto cómo esa larga parte de la anatomía masculina había dado un salto, hinchada de sangre apasionada y luciendo extraordinario. No podía apartar su mirada color chocolate ni borrar el sonrojo de su frente. Esa enorme y ardiente cosa iba a entrar y salir de ella una y otra vez. Lucy juraba que se le hubiera desgarrado la garganta si hubiera dado un alarido; por otra parte, Natsu se veía ido ante la idea de que la chica lo acechara de un modo tan apetitoso, nunca la había visto dando esa faceta.

Ya podía sentirse libre al tener suelta su recia virilidad. Toda la carne le dolía de una gustosa forma, tipo masoquista, bastante raro. Subió sus ojos a Lucy, quien se estaba llevando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja con un malicioso brillo en los ojos. Natsu pensó mal, creyendo que la maga se iba a dedicar a acariciarlo, usando más que solo los labios. Empezó a sudar, nervioso; el simple concepto de una erótica Lucy jugando con su sexo se proyectó en su frito cerebro. Pero no. Abrió la boca al ver frente suyo a Lucy alevando las caderas y posicionándose encima de su miembro. Natsu dejó que ella continuara, no iba a ser su derecho efectual el cómo quitarle la virgnidad, mas iba a ser el hombre al que Lucy montaría por primera vez. La chica entrecerró los ojos y meció su cuerpo, haciendo que su vulva se rozara contra la puntita del carnoso objeto, y suspiró sincronizada con Natsu. Sintió escurrir el viscoso fluido en su entrepierna, lo que la hizo empezar con el acto. Separó las piernas lo suficiente como para llevar una mano a que se encargara de dilatar su abertura y la otra a coger el pene del muchacho. Entornó los ojos al techo y fue introduciéndoselo, provocándose suspiros más densos acorde la invadían milímetro a milímetro. El mago de fuego jadeó, saboreando de las estrechas paredes. Entrecerró un ojo, absteniéndose de su locura, Lucy iba cambiando de muecas rápidamente que lo excitaban infinitamente. Ella pausó y gimió quedito, se había encontrado con un dolor pinchando su interior, afortunadamente el deseo era más grande, quería toda la pieza dentro suyo; por lo que antes de que hiciera preocupar a Natsu, se sentó de golpe en sólo un movimiento, sus blanditas nalgas azotaron con los testículos del mismo que pronunciaba su nombre en un entrecortado susurro con la voz ronca. De la rosada boca de Lucy escapó un quejido de dolor, buscó las manos de su pareja desesperadamente mientras las primeras gotas se agrupaban en la comisura de sus ojos, entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico una vez se encontraron y pestañeó, haciendo que todas las ganas de llorar y el daño desapareciera gradualmente. Respiró tranquilamente, absorbiendo la sensación de tener a Natsu en lo más hondo de sus pliegues, era hermosa tanta calidez, era tan tierno y adorable que lo hicieran por amor y cariño. No sabía cómo Natsu lo hacía, pero por tan sólo pensar en él, el dolor ya se había ido. Dobló la espalda hacia el chico y soltó sus manos para tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un corto beso, y luego otro, otro y otro. Los ojos verdes la saludaron emocionados, y Natsu le sonreía, aspirando su azucarada escencia femenina.

-_**Natsu, bésame... bésame mucho, por favor**_ -susurró dócilmente.

Y sin más esperas, juntó sus labios con los de él a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas escabrosamente. Sus sexos se contrajeron ávidos de deseo, el firme miembro de Natsu se deslizó escollosamente a causa de las torpes e inconstantes oscilaciones que hacía la maga rubia, pero de un momento a otro fue tomando el truco y muy pronto su trasero subía y bajaba más rápido y tenaz.

Lucy mordió al chico y le metió la lengua impacientemente, tanteó la cavidad en busca de su fiel compañera, y una vez reunidas se acariciaron celosa y posesivamente. Su intimidad fue fundiéndose con Natsu, haciéndola dar múltiples gemido ahogados dentro de su tibia boca. Una corriente eléctrica bajo su piel se repetía incontables veces, un lascibo chasqueo podía escucharse continuamente y la saliva se derramaba de las comisuras de ambas bocas. Natsu no se quedó sin hacer nada y pasó sus grandes manos a las amplias caderas, clavando los dedos en las suaves posaderas, ayudándole a su amada a crear una penetración más gozable y profunda. Sus mejillas se quemaban en abundante lujuria, las erguidas puntas de los senos de la preciosa maga celestial se hundían contra sus pectorales y su sabor a fresón era como un afrodisiaco exclusivamente para él. Lucy Heartfilia era su droga personal, prohibida para otros, intocable.

Los sensuales besos se tornaron incontrolables, ninguno podía saciar sus ganas de darse amor. Sólo se separaban algunos segundos para atrapar un poco de aire, a la vez que Natsu liberaba un jadeo y Lucy un femenino gemido que iba junto a la palabra "más". Los ojos cafés se mojaron de tanto placer que sentía su frágil cuerpo de mujer, ella lo besó salvajemente, tarasqueando por error la boca contraria simultáneamente que la masculinidad del mago de fuego golpeó toscamente dentro de su plano vientre. Y repentinamente, Lucy enderezó la espalda, abandonando los viciados labios del Salamander, y apuradamente tuvo una rítmica exhalación. Dejó las penetraciones atrás porque necesitaba decirle al tonto de Natsu algo vergonzoso.

-_**No... Natsu, no puedo**_ -tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir-: _**Creí que si me besabas todo el tiempo podría mantenerme callada, pero... No, no puedo más.**_

Y volvió a menearse, reanudando la cita, cabalgando al hombre que aún yacía duro en su empapada y rosa cavidad, prometiendo llevarla al cielo, al paraíso y al espacio.

Lucy gritó escandalosamente de placer sin cargar culpas, llenando la habitación de gemidos, súplicas pervertidas más otra frases que la encendían más allá de lo debido, ya no le interesaba si despertaba al vecino o a diez personas más. Apoyó las manos en el abdomen masculino y se metió y sacó la magnífica anatomía de ese hombre. Perdía el control al igual que un acalorado Natsu que se calcinaba en su propio fuego. Ella quería disfrutar completamente de la sofocante ola de placer que corría por cada fibra de su ser. Gimió con fuerza, sus dedos hallaron los del muchacho y él haló de ella para alcanzar a incorporarse y quedar con las caras de frente; Lucy se detuvo irremediablemnte al quedar encantada por los ojos del mago, lo cual hizo que seguidamente se colgara de su cuello y arrimara sus bocas, no sin antes chillar su nombre. Natsu la tomó de la cintura, empezando a elevarla para luego dejarla caer sobre su miembro. Qué bien se sentía aquello, asimismo al fin podía oír su linda voz. Entonces jadeó, rompiendo el beso y se emocionó, ¡eso quería decir que ya podía chupar sus pezones! Bajó la cabeza y absorbió el asalmonado botón erecto mientras usaba una mano para tirar del otro pecho. Lucy gritó agudamente, sin detener los saltos, y estiró los brazos, reposándolos en los anchos hombros del dragon slayer y se pegó más a él.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta, precisamente en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de la maga celestial, una pelirroja caminaba campantemente y sin haber tenido la necesidad de saber otras cosas mas que el número de cuántas armaduras tenía, el sonido de una chica gritando como condenada hizo eco en sus oídos. Titania quedó congelada al reconocer a la dueña de esas dulces cuerdas vocales. La mitad de su cara se tornó de tono carbón y la otra de carmín. Temblando, rotó hacia "LA PUERTA", como según ella la había nombrado.

-_**Será mejor que los dejemos en paz**_ -apareció Gray, fumando un cigarrillo y sonriendo de lado. Luego él y la chica escarlata se marcharon de ahí a paso de robots.

La velocidad aumentó, sus caderas ya no eran capaces de detenerse, la mente de los dos estaba totalmente en blanco, sus corazones latían frenéticamente, ansioso de llegar al punto máximo, sudando como caballos.

La princesa tomaba oxígeno difícilmente al compás de los espasmos y contracciones que invadían su intimidad, y el dragón gruñía con la cara metida en su escote consciente de que estaba a punto de culminar. Se transmitieron todo el amor que se tenían, ambiciosos, dándose un abrazo al alcanzar el orgasmo; las paredes de ella comprimieron el pene del muchacho arrebatadamente, lo cual lo incitó a disparar una buena cantidad de espeso semen directo en su útero, llenándola cálidamente.

-_**¡Lucy!**_

-_**¡Ah, Natsu! ¡Te amo!**_ -gritó el hada, arqueando las espalda por la reciente descargar, seguido de una agradable sensación tan relajante que la hizo vibrar, haciéndola sentir con sueño rápidamente.

El fuerte rítmo de su respiración se calmó, su corazón latía muy feliz, quería que todos sus días en adelante fueran de ese modo, pero lamentablemente, no sabía lo que pasaría el mañana. ¿Por qué había en su historia un posible final trágico? Tomó la cara de Natsu y lo besó suavemente, cerrando los ojos, suspirando al momento de apartarse un poco y unir su frente con la de él, quien la giró por la izquierda, sacando su miembro. Recostó a su linda maga en la cama, acomodó un par de almohadas y extendió una blanca sábana arriba de ella para tapar su indefenso cuerpo.

-_**Te prometo que todo estará bien. Te amo, Lucy**_ -dijo Natsu, acercando a la chica para rodearla en un abrazo. La dorada cabellera quedó en su nariz y olfateó lentamente. Sus músculos estaban tan relajados a la vez que su alma se hacía más fuerte por tener a la chica de esa manera, sintiéndola tan suya y de nadie más.

Lucy sintió el líquido pegajoso hacerle cosquillas a sus muslos, maldita sea, su rubor no desaparecía ni de chiste. El muchacho se tumbó a un lado de su enamorada tiernamente, y ella acarició su pecho, Lucy tenía que creer en las palabras del mago si quería permanecer de pie durante la batalla. Fue entonces que comprendió que el miedo había sido el culpable de oscurecer toda su mente. Ella confiaba en Natsu ciegamente, jamás dudaba de él ni un pelo, pero hoy, la bolita de preocupaciones la sometieron sin piedad. Enredó sus piernas con las del chico y llevó sus labios de pétalo a darle un besito a ese cabeza hueca, luego sonrió. ¡Eran magos de Fairy Tail! Y ahora tenían algo más fuerte que la magia: el amor. Qué tontería las de Lucy, pero por supuesto que iban a ganar, y después, vivirían juntos.

_"Hentai"_ pensó de la nada Lucy al caer en cuenta de que Natsu no hacía uso de unos bóxers o alguna ropa interior que se le pareciera. Y le constaba porque ella había sido quien lo desnudó. Sacó una divertida risita y cerró sus ojos de chocolate, únicamente pensando en lo calentita que era la piel de Natsu.

Ya saldría el sol y todo estaría bien.

_Debo confesar, mil grados,  
sacan la bestia que hay en mí  
No te asustes (...)  
Eso va a derretir tus sentimientos_

* * *

******N/A: ¿Qué dices, sexy y genial? Ay, gracias, es que soy acuario XD**

**1. **(*) Bueno, no sé de cuál país seas, pero "chingar, chingaste" tiene varios significados o_o, así que dejémoslo en "¿jodiste?"; sí, creo que así se entiende mejor, pero es que me dio mucha risa dejarlo con la otra palabra XD

**2.** Ah, las parejas secundarias tuvieron sus momentos, pero me faltó el GaLe, no sé por qué lo habré olvidado, hum... ¡ah, ya! yo sólo pensé en NaLu, NaLu, NaLu... LOL!

**3.** No volveré a escribir un lemon tan así de wtf, fue extremo re-imaginar todo e_o

**4.** Les obsequio este one-shot con amor del bueno, pueden hacer con él lo que quieran, en serio. No sé si en verdad vuelva a escribir de FT como antes, y si se preguntan qué onda con mi vida y este shot, pero es porque fue un sueñoooooooo, así es. Sueño con NaLu que hasta da miedo, uuhh (XD). Hace mucho no soñaba con ellos así que mi cabeza explotó y tuve que escribirlo Q_Q

**5.** Vayan a leer el doujinshi de Eva, es **HERMOSO** \TwT/: _eva-dudu. (deviantart) (.com)_ Quiten los espacios y paréntesis.

**6.** Ya no tengo palabras, así que aksdnjknfvgjknjbdbln.

¡PAZ! :{D

Ignoren por hoy cualquier falta de coherencia, errores ortográficos y el ooc, ¿va?


End file.
